


search and find (me)

by tostitos



Series: sugar cookie [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2nd ch is a A/N to be deleted later, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy Suh Youngho | Johnny, Teasing, everything is in the 1st ch, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: Johnny and Doyoung have been toeing the line lately, neither of them wanting to be the one to take the first step over it...until Johnny gets home to Doyoung claiming he has a ‘gift’ for Johnny.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: sugar cookie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896334
Comments: 8
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a pwp associated with the [socmed au](https://twitter.com/tzannii) i’m doing on twt. you don’t have to read the au since it’s not relevant to the storyline and mostly (read: very) gratuitous because sex sells 🥵🤙🏾

_“John, did you not say you like someone who gives you a challenge or some cliche shit like that? You asked for someone to play games with and now he’s playing with you. And if the objective is to not crack first, it looks like he’s winning.”_

Johnny wouldn’t necessarily say he’s _competitive_ , but he would admit that he enjoys competitions and, more than that, he enjoys _winning_. There’s nothing wrong with losing, and he can accept a fair loss, but he’d...rather not.

He’d also rather not say he’s currently losing to Doyoung, although he would say the competition is a bit skewed in a direction he’s not sure he appreciates — especially when he walks into his apartment after having a few bottles with Taeil after work to Doyoung freshly showered, smelling of Johnny’s soap and shampoo in the sweater he stole from Johnny and the gym shorts he’s been using as sleepwear since coming to Johnny’s apartment a few days ago. It’s not the stretch of legs (that Johnny quickly notices have been recently shaved) this time, but the way Doyoung is lying bent over Johnny’s bed, knees pressed into the laminate flooring and sweater caught between his chest and the bed, leaving just enough unblemished skin revealed for Johnny’s intelligent brain to log off for the night.

Looking up from his phone when he hears Johnny enter, Doyoung blinks at him before smiling. “Oh, you’re home. I was just about to text you.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow as he takes his phone out of his pocket and lies it on one of the shelves of the bookcase he keeps his vinyl collection on. “Yeah? For what? The hair dryer?” Rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, he turns over his wrist and begins working at the clasp on his watch.

Doyoung sits back on his heels, the sweater falling to cover his torso. He runs a hand through his hair and laughs. “It’ll dry on its own.” Standing up, Doyoung walks over to Johnny and takes the watch as Johnny makes to sit it down next to his phone.

“Do you want it?” Johnny asks, grasping Doyoung’s wrist so he can help latch the watch closed for the younger man. “It looks good on you.”

Looking up at him out of the corner of his eye, Doyoung snorts. “I don’t want your overpriced watch, sir.”

“You hardly ever ask me for anything. Let me spoil you.” Releasing Doyoung’s wrist, Johnny drags a finger just above the collar of his sweater on Doyoung’s neck. “Maybe a necklace? A nice white gold chain.”

Doyoung hums a contemplative sound. “I think you just want to brand me with jewelry.” He brushes Johnny’s hand away from his neck. “You can’t fool me.”

He has a half smirk on his face that Johnny wouldn’t mind kissing off, but Johnny resists and gives Doyoung a sly smile of his own. “I never said I wouldn’t want to brand you,” he says. “Would you like your necklace to say ‘Johnny’s’ or will just a ‘J’ suffice?” He slides past Doyoung, intending to change into something more casual like he usually does.

“What if I want it to say ‘Daddy’s Angel’?”

He was joking about a necklace with his name on it — finds it overkill, actually — but for some reason Doyoung’s words make something in Johnny’s stomach warm. Perhaps it’s the image of Doyoung proudly wearing a marker that shows he’s, in a way, taken; or Johnny’s semi-horny Pavlovian response to being called ‘Daddy’.

(It’s both.)

Ignoring Doyoung, Johnny finds a clean T-shirt and the sweatpants he always lounges in. “You said you were going to text me,” he shifts the conversation. “What did you need?”

Doyoung doesn’t answer immediately and Johnny looks over at the boy who has moved back to Johnny’s bed. Sitting on the edge, hands pressed flat down between spread thighs, Doyoung kicks his legs in a very painful image of innocence.

“It’s not about what I needed, but what I was going to give you.”

Johnny frowns. “What?”

Smiling, Doyoung picks up his phone and taps at it. It’s no coincidence when Johnny’s phone vibrates twice times a second later.

Doyoung slides off the bed again, drops his phone on the bedside table, and then glances at Johnny. “Do you mind if I slip into the bathroom before you?”

Without waiting for an answer, Doyoung does just that, leaving Johnny standing there with his clothes in his arms and a strange feeling of apprehension in his chest. Johnny puts his clothes down atop his clothes dresser and walks back over to his shelving unit.

He wakes up his phone to an expected notification about a text from Doyoung. The notification preview isn’t anything more than the angel emoji and that alone makes Johnny feel like Doyoung has just shifted a crucial piece to put Johnny’s king in check in this game they’re playing. Glancing toward the door in the direction of the bathroom, Johnny takes a breath and unlocks his phone to see the rest of the message.

Above the emoji is a video of Doyoung in the bathroom, hair much more wet than it is now and cheeks flushed red. He’s half sitting on the edge of the sink, filming through the back camera aimed at the mirror, and at that angle Johnny can very clearly see that he isn’t yet wearing his shorts...or underwear, the sweater pulled into his lap to cover his dick and leaving the curve of his thigh into his ass exposed.

Johnny wonders if this kind of play is out of bounds or if he just underestimated how much better at this game Doyoung would be. Unconsciously biting into his lip, he taps on the video to play it.

In the video, Doyoung looks down at the floor before snorting. He lifts his head back up and smiles shyly at the camera, his ears already visibly pink.

_“Hi, Daddy,” he says in a sweet voice. “I hope you’re having a good time with your friend.” Running his tongue over his lips, Doyoung pushes his hair out of his face. “I was looking for something, but I realized you didn’t have it, and so I went out and got some for you. Think of it like a gift.”_

He looks back down at the floor, heaves a sigh before bending down, and Johnny feels all of the moisture from his mouth dry out and go straight to his palms as half of Doyoung’s ass lifts off the edge of the sink with the movement. There’s nothing visible but smooth skin, but that doesn’t stop Johnny’s second, less intelligent, brain from starting to wake up between his legs.

_Doyoung sits up and drops a bottle on the counter beside his leg._

It’s not the brand Johnny usually uses but a bottle of lube is a bottle of lube in the end.

_“If you don’t like it, I’ll keep it.” Doyoung shrugs. “But, I thought that, you know, maybe there’d be something or someone you’d use it for.” He sighs. “Not me, though, since I’m ‘too young’ and all. Anyway, that’s it! Have fun with your friend and maybe bring me back some grape soju from the store on your way home. Bye, Daddy!”_

That was it, the final play. Doyoung was insinuating he wants to have sex, plain and simple. Johnny puts his phone down on the shelf and looks toward door that Doyoung left out of.

“Well, fuck,” he mumbles to himself. He sucks in a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. It’s been obvious that they were moving down this road, but he assumed they’d just suffer through the heady tension for the rest of the week Doyoung is staying with him before the new semester starts and the younger man goes back to class. 

Walking toward the door, Johnny stops when he notices something lying on the floor just outside of his bedroom: a familiar pair of gym shorts. His heart leaps into his throat, thundering steadily enough that he can’t hear his own frantic thoughts over the rush of blood in his ears.

He picks them up and brings them along to the bathroom where the light is on and the door is cracked open. When he nudges the door open, Doyoung is there sitting fully on the edge of the sink, one hand pressed flat against the counter between his parted legs and his eyes on the watch on his opposite wrist.

“I think you dropped something,” Johnny says, leaning against the doorframe and holding up the shorts.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d be able to find your way here without a trail,” Doyoung quips, glancing up from the watch. He has a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his lips and as much as Johnny wants to kiss the teasing attitude out of his mouth, he also wants to see if there’s anything else up the younger man’s sleeve.

Chuckling, Johnny tosses the shorts onto the floor so he can cross his arms over his chest. “Did you think this little show of yours was enough to faze me? That’s cute.”

Doyoung pokes his tongue out to wet his lips. “Feel free to tell me I’m wrong when it took you almost three minutes to come when my video was only a few seconds long.”

“I didn’t know you wanted me to follow. I thought you’d come back.”

Doyoung hums a noise that sounds like he doesn’t believe Johnny’s half-assed retort.

“So, do I not get to see my gift?”

Doyoung shrugs. “You have eyes and hands. Look for it.”

He’s being stubborn even when all of his actions are screaming that he’s feeling needy and Johnny feels the desire to crowd between those soft looking thighs — to slip his hands under the sweater Doyoung is drowning in and map out the contours of his hips, to taste the brattiness in his mouth — but he swallows it down thick.

There’s a medicine cabinet to the left of the sink and Johnny twists his body just enough for him to open it a crack and peer inside. He didn’t think it’d be in there, the shelves not big or deep enough for anything but pill bottles and bandaid boxes, but if Doyoung can drag this out playing coy then so can he.

Doyoung’s eyes follow Johnny as he properly enters the bathroom to check the cabinet above the toilet. When Johnny sees nothing out of the ordinary there too, he looks over at Doyoung with the a raised brow. Doyoung responds by kicking his feet against the doors of the cabinet below the sink.

Taking the hint, Johnny moves to stand in front of the boy. “Are you having fun?” He asks, curving one hand around each of Doyoung’s knees. He drags his hands up the boy’s legs and gives his thighs a light squeeze.

Doyoung scrapes his teeth over his bottom lip, the amusement in his eyes turning dark as he glances up from under his lashes, and Johnny looks away from his face, telling himself it’ll be easier to continue this play if he isn’t looking at the desire in Doyoung’s eyes. Seeing the way the meat of Doyoung’s thighs fills the spaces between his fingers, Johnny knows he’s wrong.

“You already told me what you bought, why not just let me have it?”

Johnny slides his hands to the insides of Doyoung’s thighs and pushes his legs open. Gasping, Doyoung quickly grasps the of his sweater and pulls it down, like he doesn’t want to reveal something.

Wetting his lips, Johnny glances from his legs to his face, a realization that makes warm arousal flare within him settling. Doyoung never put underwear on under those shorts and now he’s sitting there bare beneath the sweater, ready for Johnny to explore so long as he plays his cards right.

Cheeks burning bright red, Doyoung’s facade cracks, revealing the easily embarrassed, bashful side of his baby. Johnny chooses to not call him out on it, instead slowly sinking to his knees between Doyoung’s legs.

Like this, he’s at near eye-level with Doyoung’s sweater-wrapped wrists and when Doyoung shifts he sees _something_ press against the woven threads. Johnny moves his hands around to the outside of Doyoung’s thighs, once again massaging the soft skin and lean muscle.

“You can’t look under the sink if you don’t take your hands off me,” Doyoung whispers, squirming again when Johnny pinches a bit of fat between his fingers.

“I know it’s not in there.”

“H-How are you so sure?” Doyoung asks.

Johnny presses his lips against the inside of his Doyoung’s thigh, earning himself a trembling sigh. “Because then it’d be too easy,” he answers. “I could have looked there first and it would have ruined all this nice tension.” He plants another kiss on Doyoung’s skin, a little higher up than the last. “And I know you don’t want that, Angel.”

Doyoung’s grip on the sweater tightens. “And what do you think I want?”

Closing, Johnny pokes the tip of his tongue against Doyoung’s leg and closes his mouth around the wet spot, sucking at it hard. The tiny gasp the boy fails to hold back goes straight between his legs.

“You want me to beg to have you.” Johnny sits back on his heels and looks up at Doyoung.

Doyoung blinks at him, quiet for a few passing moments before mimics an incorrect buzzer sound. “You’re projecting, sir,” he says with a light laugh. “I don’t need you to tell me how much you want me to sit in your lap; I already know because you’re obvious about it.” Sliding his legs closed, he tosses them over Johnny’s shoulders. “What I want is for you to realize you’ve been looking at your gift this whole time and I’d really appreciate being unwrapped and tried out.”

Johnny stares at the Doyoung, at his Angel who couldn’t kiss him on the cheek without being awkward about it a month ago. “Are you trying to kill me? Is that what you’re doing?”

Doyoung laughs again, harder. “Before you’ve even touched me? That’d be a waste of my time.” Hooking his ankles together, he presses his heels in the space between Johnny’s shoulder blades and urges him closer. “Come on, _Daddy._ Do you need me to make a joke about you taking me to heaven?”

“I don’t even want to call you Angel anymore if this is what you’re going to do to me.” Sliding his hands up Doyoung’s thighs again, Johnny teases his fingers beneath the bottom of the sweater.

Doyoung pushes Johnny’s hair off his forehead, sinking his fingers in the thick strands at the crown of his head. “I don’t care what you call me as long as you just fucking _touch—_ ”

Slipping one of his hands fully under the sweater his boy is draped in, Johnny wraps it around Doyoung’s dick.

There’s something about having Doyoung in his hand without seeing him that makes Johnny’s head spin. It’s like he’s doing something he shouldn’t.

(He remembers then, fingers dancing lighting along Doyoung’s gradually stiffening length, that Doyoung is his supervisor’s son and that it’s true. He shouldn’t be doing this.)

Retracting his hand, Johnny spits into his palm and fists Doyoung again. He works up a slow rhythm, dragging his fingers up over the wet tip and back down to the root. A small sound escapes Doyoung and Johnny kisses his knee softly. “Do you want it here,” he speeds his hand up the best he can in this position and is rewarded with a sweet moan that goes straight to his own quickly hardening cock, “or do you want to join me in the shower?”

Doyoung bites his lip, eyelids fluttering. “Let’s get in the shower,” he says after he refocuses. “You’d make me look at myself in the mirror and I don’t think I can survive that embarrassment.”

“You never know if you don’t try?”

Doyoung flicks a finger at Johnny’s forehead, ignoring his confused ‘ow?’. “You are _not_ fucking me in front of the mirror so stop pouting and turn on the shower,” he says and unhooks his legs from around Johnny’s neck.

As he stands, Johnny pouts harder. It’s a nice fantasy — being able to reach down and spread Doyoung open to appreciate how well he takes cock and then glance up to watch the way passion takes over his face in the mirror. He crosses his fingers at Doyoung warming up to the idea; if not, at least it’s a nice thought.

He crosses over to his shower, a wide alcove-style unit with white glass tile flooring, and pulls open the frosted door. His eyes fall on one of the shelves inside and he can’t help but let out a surprised laugh.

“I knew the lube wasn’t under the sink,” he says as he turns on the shower, the temperature automatically regulated by the electronic water heater always set to his preferred warmth. When he turns around, Doyoung slides off the sink and walks up to him.

Johnny holds him by the waist when Doyoung cups his jaw and brings him into a languid kiss.

“Wow, you’re so smart,” Doyoung murmurs, and Johnny doesn’t have the time to say something about his sarcasm before there’s a tongue in his mouth and fingers working at the buttons on his shirt.

“You’ve been killing me since I got here…always walking around like this.” Doyoung drags a hand down the center of Johnny’s chest after he shrugs his shirt off.

Johnny tucks his nose under Doyoung’s jaw and presses short kisses along his neck. “As if you haven’t been doing the same to me.” He teases the skin of the younger man’s thighs, drawing a ticklish giggle out of the younger man. “I’ll never be able to wear this sweater again without thinking of how you look in it.”

Tilting his head back, Doyoung lets out soft, labored breathes as he lets Johnny mouth at his skin. He gets a hand between them and cups Johnny through his slacks.

A man his age should not care about leaving marks, but fuck if a part of him doesn’t want to see Doyoung covered in bruises the shape of his mouth. He sucks hard at his skin, dragging his hands up from Doyoung’s thighs to roughly dig his fingers in the flesh of his ass. He’s smooth-shaven, skin so distressingly soft that Johnny could cry about how blessed he is.

Kissing back up to Doyoung’s mouth, Johnny swallows a heady moan when he tugs one of Doyoung’s cheeks to the side and slides a finger down the parting to pet over his hole. Doyoung pops open the button on his slacks and fishes out Johnny’s cock, pushing his thumb against the underside of the head and rubbing up to the tip. Lightly slapping Doyoung’s ass, Johnny fists the soft fabric of the sweater and mumbles against his lips for them to get in the shower.

Doyoung lets the sweater be tugged off him and then he’s bare, all smooth, beautiful, flushed skin and lean muscle. Johnny isn’t a man of religion by any means, but in that moment he both thanks any and every god for this gift and begs for forgiveness for the sins he’s going to happily commit.

He’s thankful for his personal rule of not paying the men he sugars for sex (even if that rule is purely for consent) because looking at him now, Johnny knows he’d give Doyoung every single last one of his credit cards just for the privilege of having him for one more night.

If possible, Doyoung blushes harder. “Stop staring like you’ve never seen another man naked before.”

Johnny finishes taking off his pants and his boxer briefs, kicking them out of the way. He grabs Doyoung’s hand and pulls him forward as he reaches behind himself to open the shower door again. Once they’re inside, the rest of the bathroom foggy through the frosted glass, Johnny crowds Doyoung in the wall.

“I’ve seen men naked, but I’ve never seen an Angel like this before,” Johnny says with a grin.

Doyoung groans and rolls his eyes. “You’re going to make me soft.”

Chuckling, Johnny lays a simple kiss on the boy’s mouth and then again at the base of his neck (and again in the center of his chest, then over his navel, then where a thin trail of hair spreads into similarly light curls). Wrapping his hand around Doyoung’s length, he glances up and smirks at his wide-eyed expression.

The acoustics make Doyoung’s moan when Johnny takes him into his mouth reverberate around them and he groans around the stiff weight on his tongue. Water beats at his back but he hardly notices anything but the delicious sounds Doyoung makes and the feeling of his hand on the side of Johnny’s neck, never grabbing but rounded nails lightly scratching at his skin every so often.

Grabbing behind the back of one of Doyoung’s knees, Johnny pulls his leg over his shoulder.

“A-Ah, wait—” Doyoung wobbles, tugging at Johnny’s hair for stability. He slips from his mouth and the older man holds Doyoung’s cock against his stomach and presses his nose against the base, mouth wetly at his sack.

Above him, Doyoung leans forward and grabs the lube. He taps the bottle on Johnny’s shoulder to catch his attention. When Johnny draws away to look up at him, he chews on his lip.

“You know what I want. I’m not going to beg.”

It might not be, but that sounds an awful lot like a challenge. Johnny doesn’t say anything as he takes the bottle — doesn’t want Doyoung to purposefully fight him on it; he just wants to take him apart naturally and see if that’s true.

“Are you okay like this?” Johnny tilts his head and kisses the inside of the thigh on his shoulder. He opens the lube while staring up at Doyoung who nods and tugs at his hair impatiently. Nudging a wet finger at his entrance, Johnny pets over it a few times and then pushes in.

Doyoung hums in content, shifting his hips for a more comfortable angle. Johnny fingers him lightly, mouthing at his dick every so often but much more interested in watching his face. Doyoung’s eyes flutter shut when Johnny eventually teases a second finger and he sucks in a tight breath, head dropping against the shower wall. Johnny works him open with those two for a moment, up until Doyoung looks at him again, and then he changes the angle of his fingers, fucking in once, twice—

“Fuck, _yes_ , that’s it,” Doyoung exhales, scraping his nails down the back of Johnny’s neck.

Changing the angle of his wrist again, Johnny prods his fingers away from Doyoung’s prostate. He relishes in the whine the younger man lets out, smirking.

Doyoung rocks his hips, trying to get Johnny where he wants him but with his leg held up, he can’t do it on his own.

“You’re so sexy when you move like that,” says Johnny, nearly grinning.

“I hate you,” Doyoung groans.

He doesn’t ask for more, not yet, but just that little show of annoyance is enough to tell Johnny that he isn’t as above begging as he pretends to be. And Johnny is so hungry to see his prideful baby turn to desperate babbling that he’ll drag this out as long as he needs to.

Pulling his fingers out and holding back another smile when the boy fails to hold back another needy whine, Johnny shrugs Doyoung’s leg off his shoulder. “Turn around,” he demands, leaning back to give Doyoung enough room to do just that and then standing up himself.

Slicking his hands with more lube, Johnny slathers it along the inside of Doyoung’s thighs. He kisses the base of his neck as he guides his cock between Doyoung’s legs, leaning over his shoulder to whisper in his ear for Doyoung to close them.

“How about I fuck you just like this tonight?” Johnny asks, nibbling on the shell of Doyoung’s ear as he begins to rock into the slippery warmth of his thighs. He squeezes a hand between them and sinks his two fingers into Doyoung’s hole again, pushing into his palm. With his other hand, he dances his fingers up the younger man’s torso and drags them over stiff nubs.

Doyoung’s breath hitches. “ _J-Johnny_ , he moans airily, gasping again when Johnny pinches his nipple a bit too hard.

“Hm?” Johnny keeps his mouth pressed to Doyoung’s ear as he grinds his fingers in deep, rubbing right at his spot. “This is good enough for you, isn’t it, Angel?”

Doyoung leans away and rests his cheek on the wall. He bites hard into his lip, but it’s not enough to silence the little noises he makes. Johnny takes his hand away from his chest to pour more lube down the crack of his ass and then he’s squeezing a third finger in.

Cursing, Doyoung clenches his eyes shut. He starts to part his legs to accommodate the stretch and Johnny _tsks_ , delivering a light slap to the side of his butt with a gravelly murmur to keep them closed. Doyoung’s quiet ‘ _yes, Daddy’_ makes him ache, make him want to skip all of this and fuck him properly, but Doyoung started this game and Johnny is determined to win it.

To his surprise, Doyoung suddenly chuckles. “I felt that.”

He’s talking about the way Johnny’s hips stuttered, the easy pace between his thighs made sloppy.

“You’re so easy.”

“ _I’m_ easy?” Johnny snorts, easing his fingers out just to shove them back in deep and pulling another curse from Doyoung. “You didn’t call me that for my sake, Angel,” he says, still talking low in the younger man’s ear. “You did it because you can’t remember to pretend to hate giving in to me when I have you full.”

“You don’t have me full enough,” Doyoung mumbles into his arm.

“Hm? What was that?” Johnny stops his movements, feigning confusion.

It looks like Doyoung is battling with himself, his brows furrowing and his mouth twisting. He must know he’s not going to get anything if he doesn’t repeat himself because there’s something desperate in his eyes when he blinks them open. “I… I said: I’m not full enough.”

Johnny smirks and rubs his thumb at where his boy is stretched around his fingers. “Do you want another—”

“Johnny?”

If Johnny were a weaker man, just the sound of Doyoung’s needy call of his name, never mind his baby looking over his shoulder with unfocused eyes, would have been the end of him.

“I want to come.” Doyoung cups his balls, leaving his fingers hanging to brush over the head of Johnny’s length as he punches between his legs, and the older man groans. “I don’t care if it’s with four fingers or your cock, I just want to _come.”_

Johnny would have thought time stopped if not for the gush of precome his dick spits out. Doyoung chuckles again, collecting the slick on his fingers and using it to stroke what he can reach.

“There should be a condom on the shelf between the lube and your shampoo,” Doyoung says. “But if you can’t find it, I think I might be willing enough to let you put it in raw.”

“Doyoung, fuck, you can’t just—,” Johnny chokes out, fully stepping away from the boy and under the spray of the shower. The water battering at his skin clears his head a little, makes it easier to breathe despite the damp warmth of the enclosed space.

He finds the condom just fine (thankfully, because he knows he shouldn’t fuck Doyoung with one carelessly, but that doesn’t mean he’s in the right mind to actually abide by safe sex precautions right now) and struggles to open it with wet hands. A part of him wants to complain and bring up how the sink was the superior option to everything being wet and slippery, but he manages to tear open the packet before his patience runs dry.

“God, finally,” mumbles Doyoung who leans further into the shower wall. Like this, he arches so beautifully and Johnny can’t help but touch, sliding a hand down his spine to cup his butt and then back up.

He’s thought about this once or twice, but he never thought Doyoung would ever want it. Even after Doyoung opened up to kissing, Johnny was so sure they’d draw the line at making out and gratuitous teasing. But here he is, running up his water bill and admiring the way Doyoung slowly stretches around him as he pushes in.

When their contract inevitably ends, he’ll never find another boy half as gorgeous as Doyoung and he plans on appreciating every single look, every single kiss, every single touch, while he has him.

“You feel thicker than you look,” Doyoung grunts once Johnny bottoms out, lighting rocking his weight to find a stance that’s comfortable.

Johnny wraps an arm around his waist and closes his fist around his shaft, tugging languidly. “Stop trying to disguise your compliments as insults.” He kisses softly at the corner of his shoulder. “You can say you like my size. I won’t let it go to my head.”

He pulls out a little and slides back in to the hilt, grinding his hips against Doyoung’s ass. His sweet Angel moans quietly, swatting Johnny’s hand around from shaft so he can fist himself. “If doesn’t matter how big you are, if you’re not doing anything with it.”

“Is that your way of saying you’re ready for me?”

Bracing himself with one arm against the wall, Doyoung nods. He’s a lot more enthusiastic than he’s probably aware of and Johnny almost calls him out on it, but he continues to keep his mouth attached to Doyoung’s skin as he pushes him off his dick and quickly yanks him back on, their hips slamming together hard enough that they both stumble a bit on the wet floor.

“Ah—”

Doyoung straightens up, all the air punched out of his lungs, and Johnny slides a hand across his chest and to his shoulder, holding him so Doyoung’s back is held stiff against his front. Johnny sinks his teeth in the corner of Doyoung’s neck and begins to fuck him seriously, giving him a few slow strokes to get used to the position before setting a brutal pace (and maybe over-compensating a bit for Doyoung insinuating that he’d be a bad lay.)

“Holy shit,” Doyoung squeaks when he finds his breath. He grabs the arm over his chest, holding on tightly. “You’re so deep. What the fuck, what the _fuck_.”

Johnny sucks at the bite he’s left. “Too much?” he mumbles.

Doyoung tilts his head back against Johnny’s shoulder, everything he tries to say breaking off into tiny gasps after the first syllable.

“You can take it, can’t you, Angel?’

“ _Yes_. S’good,” Doyoung slurs, nodding. “So, fuck— _so_ good, Daddy.” He tilts his head, nosing along Johnny’s jaw until he finds his mouth.

The hand on Doyoung’s waist squeezes tight. Johnny has had a couple boys call him Daddy but not one of them _ever_ sounded as divine as Doyoung _always_ does. There’s just always something in his voice that turns Johnny absolutely stupid: a little amusement, sometimes annoyance, maybe a little bit of defiance. (Probably a combination of all three.)

“God, you’re going to drive me crazy.” Johnny groans, sucking on Doyoung’s bottom lip. He almost wants to tell him to stop, if only to alleviate the fear that each time Doyoung calls him he’ll be driven closer and closer to a premature orgasm, if not an early death, but he enjoys it much more.

Doyoung moans into his mouth, his grip around Johnny’s arm loosening with every rough rut into him. His legs turn weak and if he weren’t fully supported, he’d have slipped.

Johnny pulls out and is rewarded with an adorable frown that makes him grin.

“Why—”

“I don’t want you to break your neck.” He turns Doyoung around so that they’re face to face and guides him back against the frosted door. He gets an arm under one of Doyoung’s legs, lifting it so it sits in the dip of his elbow, and lines back up, sinking easily into his heat again. “Jesus, you’re so tight.”

“Sorry, I’m not used to dicks this big.” Doyoung tosses his arms around Johnny’s neck and pushes his hands into his hair, dragging the older man down for another kiss.

Johnny chuckles against his lips, but the laugh turns strangled when Doyoung bucks his hips up, fucking himself on Johnny. “So, you admit I have a big dick.”

“Mmhm, move, please.”

Johnny glances down at where Doyoung’s cock is bobbing between them with every rock of the younger man’s hips, the head a ruddy pink and glossy with spread precome. If they were in bed, he’d lean down to take Doyoung into his mouth as he fucked him. “Looks like you’re doing a pretty good job all by yourself, baby. Why don’t you make us both come like this?”

Doyoung shakes his head, his teeth sunk into his lip doing nothing to muffle his tiny whimper. “Need more than this.”

Johnny swallows thickly, uses all his will to not react yet. He just needs a little more, another little push. Putting a smirk on his face, he half shrugs. “I don’t.”

“Johnny,” Doyoung whines, stretching a hand around Johnny’s waist to grab his ass, trying to pull him closer, “I told you I wanted to come. Don’t you want to make me feel good, Daddy? Make me come for you?”

This is exactly what Johnny wanted, fucking hell did he want it, but to really have Doyoung like this, eyes glassy with unbridled lust and frustration— to have broken down his pride and turned him into this little needy mess…it’s overwhelming. He’s so fucking beautiful, just everything Johnny could ask for in a sugar, if not more.

Reaching backwards to find the lube, Johnny slaps the outside of Doyoung’s thigh, the wet smack stinging his palm. “Can you ask for it nicely?”

In any other situation, Doyoung would have scowled and complained, but now, thinking of nothing but his pleasure, he presses his nose to Johnny’s neck and mewls. “Please fuck me, Daddy.” Doyoung kisses in between his collarbones. “Need you.”

Johnny pours lube over the base of his cock and quickly tosses the bottle back on the shelf. He strokes what he can to spread it and then slides home, digging the heel of his palm in the small of Doyoung’s back to push him that last inch until he sits fully on his cock.

The hand on his ass scrambles up his back, Doyoung pressing his fingers hard into his shoulder blades. There’s no question of if Johnny is hitting his prostate as he sloppily drives into him, Doyoung slurring whiny exclamations of _there, there, there_ in between _please, please,_ please _don’t stop_ and _thank you, Daddy_.

Johnny grunts as he hitches Doyoung’s leg up higher, feeling some strain but wondering how far he could really stretch him. “Is this what you wanted, Angel?”

Nodding, Doyoung kisses up his neck to his mouth again. “You’re so good to me, Daddy, always so good to me. Thank you.”

Every word out of his mouth makes Johnny’s blood sing. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his life, aching with a need for release just as desperately as Doyoung.

“Can I ask you one more thing, Daddy?” Doyoung questions as he leans back against the door. He’s drenched in water or sweat (or both) and he shakes his hair out as he stares up at Johnny, cheeks as red as his swollen mouth.

Doyoung could ask Johnny to commit a crime right now and he’d promise to do it in a heartbeat.

The boy licks over his lips that soon part to let out a beautiful moan that makes Johnny falter, orgasm close. “Please touch me.”

He doesn’t even have to finish his request before Johnny’s hand is on him, fisting his dick in rough, messy strokes. Doyoung doesn’t seem to mind, head thumping against the door and his eyes rolling back. His chest heaves as he gasps for breath.

“Are you close, baby?” Johnny asks, shuddering as he feels himself creep closer and closer to the edge.

Doyoung all but sobs. “Yes. Please don’t stop…g-gonna come for you.”

“Look at me, baby.” It takes a minute for Doyoung to comprehend the request, Johnny almost thinking he wasn’t going to listen, until those teary eyes blinked open again. “Good boy,” Johnny murmurs. “I’ve given you everything you want tonight so I want you to look at me when you come, okay, Angel? Can you do that for me?”

Hiccupping, Doyoung nods. “Okay.”

Another dozen strokes of his cock and Doyoung spills over Johnny’s fist with a loud moan he covers with hand over his mouth, eyelids fluttering prettily but his gaze locked on Johnny who curses and speeds up, eager to find his own release.

He comes quick and with a low groan, Doyoung’s fucked out expression and the way he trembles too much for Johnny to handle any longer.

They take a minute to settle down, sharing languid kisses in the aftermath. Doyoung eventually sighs and draws away, running his hands over Johnny’s arms. He pats the older man twice.

“Down,” is all he says, voice hardly louder than a whisper.

Johnny releases Doyoung’s leg and holds him steady as he regains his balance. The white noise of the shower rushes back to the front of his senses and it’s then that he notices the water has started to run cold. He lets the water clean off his hand and then reaches over to shut it off, raising his eyebrows at Doyoung’s sound of confusion.

“You’re not going to wash up?”

“Do you feel like taking an actual shower right now?” Johnny asks as he tugs off the condom, contemplating if he wants to pour it over the drain before deciding to just tie it since he already turned the water off.

Doyoung opens his mouth but closes it quickly. “I— no.”

“Exactly.” Johnny wraps an arm around Doyoung’s waist and pulls him into his chest so he can open the door.

He doesn’t know if Doyoung is the type to be pliant after sex or what, but the younger man simply leans into him as he pushes the door open. He lets Doyoung go first, holding his hand because he’s still a little unsteady on his feet.

Their towels are on a rack just outside the alcove and Johnny drags Doyoung’s off and drops it onto his head after tossing the condom in the bin beside the toilet.

“Do you want to talk about it now?” He asks as he takes his own towel.

Doyoung, deciding to dry his hair first, looks at him from under his towel. He blinks, the daze in his eyes not yet cleared. “You have more stamina for an old man than I thought you would?”

Johnny pouts, pausing in his own drying. “You were so nice just now. I want that Doyoung back.”

Doyoung’s cheeks that had started to fade flare back up again. “Shut up,” he mutters, turning his back to Johnny in embarrassment. “I…Is there anything to talk about? I mean, I don’t want our relationship to center around sex but, you know, if the mood is right, I’d…like to do it again.”

Johnny steps up behind Doyoung and slides his towel off his head to lay a kiss in his hair, the action admittedly a little fond. “As long as you’re comfortable,” he says. “I work by your rules, Doyoung. And no matter what either of us say in the moment, sex doesn’t have anything to do with our agreement. I pay to see my Angel happy; I’ll fuck Doyoung for free whenever he wants it.”

Doyoung whirls around and lightly pushes him. “Do you have to say it like that?”

Johnny shrugs. “I’m not the most eloquent after sex.”

“You’re _never_ eloquent but that was worse than usual.”

Grinning, Johnny shrugs again. “But you know what I mean, right? My feelings on the subject haven’t changed since you signed my contract. If you’re okay, then I’m okay, too.”

Doyoung nods. “If I wasn’t okay with this, I wouldn’t have let it happen.”

“All I ask is that you tell me if that ever changes for you.”

Doyoung nods again and focuses on drying off his body.

After their towels are hanging soaked on the rack once more and Doyoung has put the sweater on, Johnny scooping his work clothes into his arms, deciding to go back to his bedroom naked, Johnny knocks his toes into the back of Doyoung’s calf to get his attention. Halfway out the bathroom door, Doyoung turns around with a curious hum.

“If you’re not completely ready to go to sleep, I’ll make us some tea while you find us a drama to watch?”

The soft smile that spreads across Doyoung’s face makes something in Johnny’s chest hurt. “Sure.”


	2. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just added the continuation on to the first 'chapter' to make it a one shot. please see chapter 1 for the update k thanks

NOTE: i updated the first chapter because it's technically a oneshot and i can do that. i added the second chapter for anyone who may have subscribed so they know i updated without having to see it in the tag/on twitter. if you already read what i wrote weeks ago you can re-read or just scroll to the new part :)))))

**Author's Note:**

> everyone who reads my au looking at this like, 'sari, why did you write doyoung like that?' i don't know, okay? it's just how it is.
> 
> [main twt](https://twitter.com/unflorescent) | [au twt](https://twitter.com/tzannii) | [au twt cc](https://curiouscat.me/tzanni)


End file.
